Desde el principio
by senatorbckett
Summary: Sobre Causa Probable y la escena-que-debería-haber-estado-y-no-estuvo.


_Causa probable._

En un primer momento, el escritor podría pensar que le estaban jugando una broma. Una de muy mal gusto, por cierto. No había otra razón por la que sus colegas, sus compañeros, e incluso su novia se pusieran a investigar en su casa como si él fuera culpable de asesinato. Por supuesto que no lo era. Aunque su pasión, y muchas veces su diversión, fuera matar personajes sacados de su mente y creados a base de tinta en miles de horribles e imaginativos asesinatos, él no era un asesino. Nunca en su vida se le hubiera ocurrido hacer algo tan cruel como matar a otra persona. Muchas veces ni siquiera comprendía a las personas que cada día confesaban en la comisaría doceava. Esa era la razón por la que escribía: porque no los entendía. 

Y si no los entendía, ¿cómo se iba a poder creer él que las personas con las que había pasado cinco años creyeran que era un asesino? ¿De verdad tenía pinta de uno de ellos? ¿De una de esas personas que mataban a alguien por celos, dinero o una ridícula disputa familiar? Nunca, en su sano juicio, pensaría en hacer algo parecido. Y ciertamente le ofendía que, de entre todas las personas, fueran ellos lo que dudaban de él.

Pero allí estaba, en su cocina, en su loft. Viendo como Espósito y Ryan lo registraban en busca de pruebas, tratándolo como uno más de aquellos sospechosos que a diario tenían que investigar. Beckett lo observaba, mientras Richard Castle, claramente, no sabía que había pasado ni porqué estaban allí. Por la mente del escritor pasaban miles de ideas y teorías descabelladas que le hubieran llevado a aceptar que él había matado a alguien sin siquiera acordarse. ¿Le habrían drogado? ¿Borrado su memoria? 

_"¡Ya está, los Men in Black!"_. 

Y aunque hubiera querido creer que así había sido, y por consiguiente ser sumamente guay por haber estado en contacto con los _Men in Black_, la mirada de Kate Beckett, brillante y cristalina, le decía que ese no era un momento para bromear. Su actual novia le miraba fijamente a los ojos, analizando cada detalle, cada movimiento, como hacía siempre que se presentaba un caso. Castle pudo haberse sentido orgulloso de estar con una mujer como ella de no estar en tal situación. En un momento de desesperación, se encontró a sí mismo preguntándole que pasaba. Ella contenía las lágrimas pero no respondía a sus preguntas, lo que hacía exasperar aún más al escritor. ¿Tan mal había hecho que no tenía derecho ni a preguntar por qué estaban ahí? Richard Castle estaba a punto de gritar. 

Con una última mirada de Beckett que rápidamente dirigió a la llamada de Espósito, Castle supo que algo iba a mal. Y que, para su desgracia, esa noche no la pasaría en la cómoda cama de su loft, con Beckett, disfrutando de otra de las muchas noches que pasaban juntos. Y de verdad que deseaba que eso sucediera cuando Espósito se dirigió hacia él. 

Después todo pasó tan rápido que a Richard Castle no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

Se vio esposado, llevado como un vulgar asesino a la comisaría en la que tanto tiempo había pasado para colocarlo en el lugar en el que nunca se imaginó estar: la otra parte de la mesa de la sala de interrogatorios. Y por mucho que hubiera esperado que Kate Beckett entrara por la puerta y le dijera que todo era una extraña y cruel broma para hacerle sufrir un poquito, Victoria Gates fue la que se sentó delante de él. Y supo que eso era demasiado improbable, demasiado raro, demasiado inesperado, demasiado grave cuando la capitana de la comisaría era la que la presidía el interrogatorio y no cualquier otro igual de cualificado para hacerlo. Richard Castle se dejó caer en la silla, totalmente abatido. 

_"Yo no he cometido ningún asesinato". "Sí, estaba solo en mi casa, escribiendo." "No, no había nadie." "Pero yo no he matado a nadie."_ Richard Castle ya no sabía que más hacer para demostrar su inocencia. Algunas frases se habían grabado a fuego en su cabeza creyendo que así era posible que saliese inocente. Pero a quién iba a engañar. No tenía coartada, había estado solo y nadie podía asegurar que el escritor había estado en su casa toda la noche. Estaba, definitivamente, atrapado. Nadie parecía creer en su inocencia y él se derrumbaba cada vez que intentaba explicarla. Pero si algo había aprendido de Victoria Gates desde el primer momento en el que la conoció era que no la llamaban la dama de hierro por tonterías. Había demostrado ser una persona totalmente profesional que, en ninguno de los casos, dejaría a Richard Castle, supuesto culpable de asesinato (de cuyas pruebas había sido testigo él mismo, para su sorpresa), en libertad. 

Y eso era lo peor de todo: él era culpable de asesinato. Había matado a una persona que no conocía y cuya muerte ni siquiera recordaba. ¿Sería capaz una persona normal de explicar todo eso sin que lo tomaran por loco? Richard Castle ya lo había intentado. 

Un momento después, Richard Castle luchaba contra la oleada de sensaciones que le recorrían de arriba abajo mientras su hija y su madre, con un último abrazo de despedida, salían de la celda en la que lo habían encerrado. Estaba solo y derrotado, y estaba empezando a creer que su mente había borrado de su memoria el recuerdo del asesinato, para hacerle sufrir más esos momentos._ Retorcida mente de escritor_. Cada minuto que pasaba allí encerrado era una tortura para él y esperaba que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla, puesto que hacía mucho que había descartado la idea de que fuera una broma. Si Gates estaba involucrada, eso de lejos ni podría serlo.

Pero lo que más daño le hizo en todo el tiempo que había estado allí era ver como Katherine Beckett, su novia, su compañera, su amiga, el amor que había estado esperando durante cuatro años, se acercaba a él, y él supo, por la expresión de su cara y las lágrimas en sus mejillas (que rápidamente se limpió, con fuerza, como si las odiara), que no estaba bien. Y que, como siempre, Katherine Beckett había vuelto a cubrirse con un muro. Y esta vez era para protegerse de él. La detective clavó su mirada en el escritor como si pudiera verlo con rayos X. En segundos, Richard Castle tuvo miedo de lo que pudiera decirle. Tuvo miedo de ella, de su presencia. Tuvo miedo del futuro. Pero se obligó a permanecer impasible, porque así era él.

Richard Castle conocía perfectamente el silencio que se había instalado desde que Katherine Beckett estuvo delante de él. Los había vivido, esos silencios incómodos, en conversaciones con Meredith, con Gina, incluso con su madre, Martha Rodgers. Lo habían acompañado a lo largo de su vida y, cuando conoció a Beckett, esperó que con ella la magia nunca se extinguiera y siempre tuvieran algo que decirse, aún sin palabras. Algo que hiciera que esos silencios le gustaran, se convirtieran en algo suyo, de los dos, y de los que pudieran sacar partido.

—Castle...

Beckett se sentó a su lado pero no tan cerca como Castle hubiera querido para apretarla contra sí, para sentir su calor. En ese momento, lo único que deseaba era abrazarla y vivir eternamente junto a ella. ¿Sería eso posible? La detective respiró hondo y por primera vez desde que el escritor la vio entrar se percató de las hojas que llevaba en las manos. Y su mente de escritor, por suma y sana curiosidad, se puso en funcionamiento. ¿Podría ser sobre el caso de su madre? Richard Castle pensó en miles de teorías acerca de como su supuesto asesinato, que según parecía él había cometido, estaba relacionado con el caso de Johanna Beckett. Fue la hija de ésta, la que se encontraba a su lado aunque a distancia, mirándose las manos sobre los papeles, sujetándolos como miedo a que se perdieran, la que no le dejo preguntar nada puesto que ella ya estaba dispuesta a hablar.

—Dijiste que no conocías a Tessa Horton.

Katherine Beckett levantó la vista y echó una rápida ojeada por todo el lugar para asegurarse de que no había nadie antes de hablar y, cuando lo hizo, lo que salió de su boca fue un simple susurro. Quería hablar con él como pareja, no como compañero, y eso no hubiera sido posible con guardias vigilando, guardias que podían chivarse a Gates, aún sabiendo que, de enterarse, eso no cambiaría nada de nada la situación.

—Y-y no la conocía. No la había visto en mi vida.

—Castle, por favor. Hay pruebas que te declaran culpable de su asesinato, pruebas que nadie más ha podido manipular y que tienen tus huellas. Hemos encontrado una pulsera que tú mismo le compraste. —En ese momento, Kate Beckett había subido el tono de voz, exasperada. Estaba dolida. Le dio los papeles a Castle y se levantó, empezando a dar vueltas delante de él, con una mano sobre su cara. Después lo miró y dejó que él se percatara de su presencia, que la mirara y se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo podía ser tan... rastrero y negarlo? Beckett no se lo creía —. Rick..., mantenías una relación con ella.

Algo se quebró en su voz al final de la frase y no pudo más que señalar hacia el escritor que la miraba perplejo. No era capaz de creerse nada de lo que estaba oyendo. Simplemente se había quedado mirando como Beckett volvía a moverse, de lado a lado, sin saber que decir. Así que, antes y con miedo a poder decir algo inequívoco, centró su vista en los papeles que descansaban encima de sus rodillas. Por un momento, Richard Castle se sintió mareado al leerlos. Tanto que no veía letras, sino puñales. Según parecía, eran e-mails con los que había mantenido el contacto con Tessa, una persona que no conocía. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Cada e-mail que el escritor leía, más daño le hacía. ¿Qué habría sentido Beckett al leerlos? Su Kate. ¿Creía que él era capaz de hacer algo así? Si ya le había resultado extraño que pudieran creerse que había matado a alguien, eso ya lo sobrepasaba.

—Kate, yo no tengo nada que ver con esto. Creéme.

La detective lo miró por un simple segundo y tal era la expresión de su cara que Richard Castle pensó, solo por un mísero instante, que se iba a poner a llorar de no conocerla. Pero la conocía. Y tanto que la conocía. Y sabía que su novia era la mujer más fuerte que había visto en su vida. Afrontaba cada caso con pasión, con creces, como si lo llevara en la sangre y hubiera nacido para desempeñar ese papel. Era el día a día de su vida, tan centrada y tan rutinaria.Y le parecía tan cruel lo que le estaba haciendo que le dolía solo de pensar que había sido él el culpable de esos e-mails.

—¿Y cómo lo explicas, Castle? ¿Alguien se hizo pasar por ti? ¿Alguien dejó todas esas pruebas en tu casa, copió tus huellas, le compró esa pulsera? ¡Pues dime quién, Castle, quién! —Lo señaló con una mano, con la palma extendida, mientras que la otra sujetaba su cintura. Castle la había visto esa postura millones de veces en lo que llevaba trabajando con ella. Desesperada, volvió a dar vueltas por la celda.

Ella tanto como él no sabía que hacer a continuación. Si creerle o no. Si apoyarle o no. Ninguno de los dos, y aunque fuera lo más obvio, sabía si todo aquello era real y estaban viviendo el peor día de sus vidas o alguien se la estaba jugando. Ella, como buena detective, sabía que las pruebas indicaban al culpable. Pero en este caso eran tan evidentes que le hacían dudar de la culpabilidad. Pero era una profesional y no podía venirse abajo solo porque fuera Richard Castle el que fuera el asesino. Tenerlo delante era como verse cuatro años atrás, en la sala de interrogatorios, cuando se conocieron. Ella no tenía intención ninguna de dejarlo libre si hubiera resultado culpable. Y ahora, en ese momento, Castle había madurado delante de ella. Y con ella. El que pudiera ser el hombre más insoportable e inmaduro que había conocido, había podido ganarse el corazón de Katherine Beckett, y eso era mucho decir. Y a esa misma Katherine Beckett que renegaba de él, se le partía el corazón, ese al que el escritor había llegado, al verlo tan atemorizado en aquel banco, como un niño pequeño que está a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Tienes que creerme, Kate. No conocía a Tessa Horton, ¿cómo iba a ser posible estar e contacto con ella sin ni siquiera conocerla? ¿No es eso extraño? Por favor, Kate. —El escritor ya había perdido la voluntad de explicar con palabras que era inocente, que siempre lo había sido. ¿Cómo explicárselo a una persona que cree fervielmente que eres un asesino? Pero aún le quedaba Kate. Su Kate. Y sabía, creía, que ella no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente, si es que no lo había hecho ya.

_"¡Pero qué diablos dices, Richard Castle! ¡Estamos hablando de Katherine Beckett, la mejor inspectora de homicidios de todo Nueva York!" _Y en su mente, tenía razón.

Y en su mente, su inocencia sonaba tan convincente que lo daba todo por arreglado. Claro está que en su mente esto no ocurriría. Estaría besando a Beckett como tantas veces lo había soñado; habría olido su perfume a cerezas; habría disfrutado de ella y con ella, como otras tantas veces había imaginado. ¿Por qué le tenía que estar pasando esto a él?

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte. De no estar aquí, de estar en otro lugar contigo. Kate, por favor, sé que quieres hacer todo lo posible para demostrar que no he sido yo. Porque me quieres, Kate. Y ambos somos conscientes de eso.

Katherine Beckett resopló y, llevada por una oleada de sentimientos (lo cual en la detective era algo bastante raro si no era referente a un caso), se acercó al escritor que se levantó de donde estaba sentado y la abrazó. Quizá no estuviera permitido, quizá hubiera sido mejor guardar las distancias, pero Kate agradeció ese abrazo bajo toda la presión que estaba acumulada bajo su piel. Quizá porque su trabajo era duro, pero a veces ella misma necesitaba a alguien en quien sostenerse en ese mundo de locos, y con Castle había encontrado ese sostén que la mantenía a salvo y esa pasión que no había sentido con ninguno de sus novios anteriores. Porque ella había llegado a pensar que cruzarse con el escritor no fue pura casualidad sino que él estaba hecho para encontrarse con ella. Y así, Kate Beckett fue como supo que todas las palabras de Richard Castle tenían tanta razón, y que era el momento de pensar como sacarlo de allí, aún cuando cada poro de su cuerpo y cada recoveco de su alma instara a la detective a seguir su lógica, y no los instintos, y sentirse engañada por Castle.

Y se dejó mecer por las palabras del escritor, ahogando su cara en su hombro y dejándose llevar aún a sabiendas que cualquier podría verlo. Tendría que elegir la lógica, porque para eso había llegado hasta allí, con todo el dolor de su corazón, tenía que ser profesional y su mente, que bien había estudiado todos estos años para resolver todos los crímenes posibles, la llevaba en una batalla entre sus sentimientos y su trabajo, no sabía cual de las dos cosas era la mejor opción en ese momento.

Pero si había algo que le había enseñado Richard Castle era pensar en la más extravagante de las teorías. Y cuando, al día siguiente, escuchó la teoría que menos se podría haber imaginado supo que esa era y que, por una vez, Castle había tenido muchísima razón y, muy a su pesar, había resuelto el caso. Y Castle, aún estando plenamente atemorizado al saber que todo esto habia sido obra del 3XA y casi no atendiendo a razones por tener una muerte asegurada, relató con toda perfección lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Y ambos se entendieron, tanto Richard Castle como Katherine Beckett, a la perfección.

_"¿Tú me crees?"_

_"Desde el principio"._

Richard Castle pudo haberse derrumbado en cualquier momento, pero no lo hizo porque Katherine Beckett no se lo hubiera permitido.


End file.
